<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>city girls love to have fun in the city by saltyvenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638068">city girls love to have fun in the city</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus'>saltyvenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>college girl lisa and dating apps don’t go hand in hand. </p><p>or; ruby jane regrets everything. sort of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i feel like i'm the highest in the room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by ‘not my type’ by darktwistedwitty on wattpad and this pic:  https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/358176976621109170/</p><p>also available on wattpad!! give it some love over there too!!! @saltyv</p><p>title: city girls - chris brown</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>lisa (1:34am):</strong></em> shid </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:35am):</strong></em> hey</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:36am):</strong></em> hot</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (1:45am):</strong></em> wow</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:46am):</strong></em> yyes</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:46am):</strong></em> ur rlly hot </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:47am):</strong></em> i said that already </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (1:50am):</strong></em> you did but thank you for the ego boost</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:50am):</strong></em> u r very welcum hottie</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (1:51am):</strong> </em>how do you type so fast? you can’t be this desperate</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:51am):</strong></em> im good w my fingers</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:51am):</strong></em> ;)</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:51am):</strong></em> ull find that out l8er tho</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em><strong>rj (1:52am):</strong></em> i see i see</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (1:52am):</strong></em> well its safe to say i was looking for someone mature and civil</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (1:52am):</strong></em> you fit neither of those categories</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:56am):</strong></em> cmon baby im like 19</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:56am):</strong></em> ill treat u rite promise</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (1:57am):</strong></em> too young for me</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (1:57am):</strong></em> and spell properly first</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (1:58am):</strong></em> u still swiped on me </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:00am):</strong></em> my thumb slipped</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:01am):</strong></em> damn</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:01am):</strong></em> am i not cute enough</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:04am):</strong> </em>no and i can tell you’re one of those musty frat girls</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:05am):</strong></em> oh</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>lisa (2:05am):</em></strong> ok</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:10am):</strong></em> what uni do you go to?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:10am):</strong> </em>y r u changin the subject</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:13am):</strong> </em>because this is awkward</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:13am):</strong> </em>u made it awkward when u were shitting on me</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:13am):</strong></em> im never gonna speak w an old person again</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:14am):</strong></em> OLD?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:14am):</strong></em> im 25 and THRIVING.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:15am):</strong> </em>sure whateva lets get u 2 bed grandma</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:17am):</strong> </em>you are weird.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:18am):</strong></em> and ur no fun</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:19am):</strong></em> i’d much rather be no fun than annoying</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:19am):</strong></em> hey, ur the one swiping right on college girls not me</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:19am):</strong></em> plus what does rj stand 4 anyway</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:19am):</strong></em> rimjob???? </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:19am):</strong></em> i can do that 2 u if u wanna</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:21am):</strong></em> no it doesn’t you imbecile</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:21am):</strong></em> :(</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:21am):</strong> </em>and no assplay</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:21am):</strong> </em>NAUR</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:22am):</strong></em> wtf is a naur?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:22am):</strong></em> lol my roommates aussie </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:22am):</strong></em> she always saying naur </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:22am):</strong></em> it means no btw </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:22am):</strong> </em>if u didnt get it </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:24am):</strong></em> hm</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:25am):</strong></em> sooooooooooo</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:27am):</strong> </em>what</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:27am):</strong></em> when r we gonna hook up ?</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:27am):</strong></em> i wanna see u in person rj</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:27am):</strong></em> ur pics r rlly beautiful and i kno ur prettier irl</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:28am):</strong></em> that’s…</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:28am):</strong> </em>i think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve said to me this whole time</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:29am):</strong></em> so it worked ? 😏</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:30am):</strong></em> oh my fucking god</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:31am):</strong> </em>yea u totally want a piece of me </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>rj (2:31am):</strong></em> how abt u stfu and come eat this pussy</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>lisa (2:31am):</strong></em> CUMMING </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. freak in you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ruby jane is not a simple woman. lisa knew that from the start, from her chanel wardrobe to her all too expensive penthouse, to her bluntness on texts, that ruby jane would be a challenge.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>actually, having the pleasure of being called a challenge is surely a huge understatement, definitely by lisa’s standards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“are you going to leave yet?” there it is. more than a challenge, maybe even more than a burden - ruby jane in flesh and blood which lisa finds terribly enticing yet horribly dangerous all at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>here she is, now, the morning after, standing in the middle of ruby jane’s expensive bedroom with nothing but a thin blanket to cover up her lean, naked body. only she would be so careless to stay the night, but ruby jane’s mattress was just so soft, her bedsheets were so silky, the temperature in the room was so crisp, and she, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ruby jane was one of a kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there had never been such a mystery like ruby jane. her skin felt like butter and she tasted like hard grain coffee, the kind that lisa used to smell in the air back home, her cheekbones </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> could</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut if she wanted to and her feline eyes were piercing enough to make lisa avert her gaze in slight fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m going, sheesh.” lisa sighs, gripping onto the blanket before it slips from her loose grasp. not that it really mattered, they had seen plenty of each other the night before. lisa concludes that ruby jane doesn’t typically have her ‘guests’ stay over, and that is why she is so committed to throwing lisa out. ‘embarrassment’</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whatever they call it... “where’s my underwear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane shrugs from the bed, her beautiful face barred from any </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression. she definitely woke up on the wrong side this morning and lisa, being lisa, probably made it much worse by taking up half the mattress. “maybe kuma took it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lisa’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. “kuma..?” she turns around in her poorly concealed glory, the blanket does </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>slip from her fingers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>gives ruby jane another peek at her wonderful ass, not like she hadn’t seen it already, but given her irritated tone it was best not to further fuel her vexation towards the other girl, not matter how smooth and pornstar-like lisa’s buttocks were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and, of course, when lisa turns towards the open door, which she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopes </span>
  </em>
  <span>hasn’t been open this whole time, or at least certainly after her fingers were deep inside ruby jane’s cunt, there is nothing else she can let out but a simple: “what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>because in the door frame, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy</span>
  </em>
  <span> door frame, by the way, is ruby jane’s atrocious, coked out, trembling - but trembling as in when those small dogs start shaking for no reason other than being tiny - little hairball. kuma. with lisa’s underwear clenched between its teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lisa’s mouth hangs open. “literally what the fuck.” she repeats under her breath, quite enough so ruby jane doesn’t hear it but loud enough for the goddamned dog to stare at her with its beady black eyes, not a single thought in its poor mind, as it wiggles its tail rapidly. securing the blanket around herself, lisa goes to retrieve her much needed undergarments from the furball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>except, kuma doesn’t let go. no matter how hard lisa tugs her panties from the dog’s vice grip, and looking back at ruby jane for help, who only watches with a smirk on her face because that woman is evil, lisa already knew what she was getting into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“give it back, you rat. this is victoria secret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“did you just call my dog a rat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lisa huffs, releasing her hold, defeated, and ultimately, losing her favorite pair of lingerie forever. or, at least until ruby jane actually trains her demon of a pet. “yes, rj, i called your dog a rat. i will formally apologize once you help me find my clothes because i have class in about..” lisa looks at her left wrist, and then the right one, until she remembers she doesn’t even wear a watch. “i don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane sighs, finally gets up from her comfy bed, wrapped in a red silk robe. she reaches beneath one of her pillows and pulls out a black bra, dangling it in front of the taller woman’s face until she takes it and clips it on, her other hand keeping the blanket steady. “you’re useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lisa snorts, rummaging for her jeans. it seems as though she would have to go commando today. “you weren’t saying that last night.” memories of bliss and ruby jane merging into one was truly a moment of remembrance for lisa. the way ruby jane molded around her body, the way she clinged on so tightly to lisa that lisa almost felt wanted, that she had a place to belong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i said a lot of things last night that i didn’t mean.” but, obviously, things were bound to not last forever, not when they haven’t even been formed. lisa doesn’t know what’s gotten into her, jumping to conclusions like this. perhaps all those previous hookups weren’t enough to fulfill the gaping void in her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>swallowing harshly, lisa finds her jeans thrown over a chair, feels around the pockets just to make sure she has some cigarettes left to smoke. it was going to be a long day. “right.” she stands up to stick her long legs through the pant holes, zipping them up. lisa just hopes it isn’t too cold outside as her shirt has completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the thought of freezing to death in only her bra doesn’t sound too pleasant. she’ll have to stop by the dorm later and pray that chaeyoung isn’t there to humiliate her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“come on.” ruby jane says, much softer than the first time she was yelling at her to leave, passing by lisa to wait in the doorway, where lisa freezes, quite dumbfounded by her sudden change of tone. she doesn’t dwell on it too long, deciding that maybe ruby jane is so sick of her that she has finally given up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>after all, lisa did tire her out. it wouldn’t be so far-fetched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>still, the fact that ruby jane walks her out gives her a slightly giddy sensation. one that lisa should not, under any circumstance, be feeling. despite this, it makes lisa chuckle a bit when she thinks that ruby jane assumes that she doesn’t know the exit, her penthouse </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>big, duh, but even in lisa’s lustful state last night she still took in her surroundings, being as observant as she was. and lisa isn’t so sure if she hates it or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>strolling through the living room, lisa flips off kuma when she sees him sitting on the couch, panties </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which only means ruby jane will find a special pair of ‘limited edition lalisa manoban’ underwear later on, lucky for her. now, she has something to remember lisa by, if the mind blowing sex wasn’t enough for ruby jane to never be satisfied by any other person again unless it is lisa beneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i had fun.” the younger woman breaks the silence when they reach the front door, leaning against the doorframe like the smooth gal she is, to which ruby jane totally wants to cringe. “i didn’t know you bite.” the blush on the brunette’s face is so painfully obvious to lisa, even when ruby jane tries to hide it, as she looks at lisa’s bare upper half, scattered with hickeys and bite marks that her bra just doesn’t cover up at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“shut up,” ruby jane scoffs, opening the door and pushing lisa out with one hand. unfortunately, it is cold. very cold. the frosty breeze washes over her and lisa grits her teeth. she should’ve known that seoul in winter was never a good mix. “and cover those up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“embarrassed?” lisa grins regardless of freezing her ass off. anything to see ruby jane’s wonderfully flustered face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“barely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“anyways, text me?” lisa says with a hopeful smile on her lips. her fingers are becoming numb and she’s afraid her pussy will turn to ice without her panties on underneath her jeans. flipping off kuma wasn’t enough, but somewhere in the back of her mind she’s still desperate and delusional that ruby jane will say yes and contact her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“never.” ruby jane utters, and thus the door slams in lisa’s unnoticeably dejected face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. love, love, love on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“let’s go out tonight!” chaeyoung suggests after lisa’s uncomfortable walk of shame this morning. something about explaining to your roommate </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are covered in bruises wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> your bra and jeans, no panties, either, by the way, isn’t quite the daily conversation. but luckily chaeyoung is a ball of sunshine and couldn’t care less, unless lisa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>which...she might be. or rather, she isn’t so sure, but ruby jane was intoxicating, she knew that for certain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dunno.” lisa yawns from the couch, stretching her arms behind her back. fuck, she can feel a massive cut running along her shoulder blades, she has no idea how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed that earlier, and ruby jane should really cut her nails. </span>
  <em>
    <span>like a cat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lisa thinks. her feline-like eyes weren’t the only resemblance to the animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>chaeyoung moves from the kitchen to sit next to her, hand on thigh, pout on face. “please?” she delivers her best puppy dog eyes, which lisa absolutely despises because she absolutely cannot refuse her friend now. the grip this woman has on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>groaning, lisa looks up to the ceiling. “where?” she physically doesn’t have the willpower to go down to the club in hongdae, or one of momo’s crazy parties up in the suites. no matter how badly she wants to get wild. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>when chaeyoung squeals, and nearly chokes her from her suffocating hug, seriously, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span> was this girl?, lisa just barely lets a smile linger on her lips at the sight of her energetic friend. “the bar across campus. it’s so cool, has these LED lights and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa chuckles, peeling chaeyoung off of her. “time for the fake id’s. is it just us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jisoo’s coming too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa breathes out a sigh of relief. as much as she loves chaeyoung, getting drunk with her was like a weeping therapy session that always ends in lisa regretting her alcohol tolerance and chaeyoung crying on the couch. jisoo was way more stable, and, blatantly, more fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“maybe you can find a girl.” chaeyoung wiggles her eyebrows. “it’s decked out with hot milfs and older college girls every happy hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa raises hers instead, a twinge of red shimmering across her cheeks. she can’t think of older women properly since..no, well, yes, ruby jane was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hookup. probably all that she will be, much to lisa’s dismay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>still, lisa didn’t quite love the idea of having sex with different people in such a short span of time, contrary to her playgirl status. std’s and such, of course. that’s all it was. she didn’t want to be open to any risks, not that ruby jane wasn’t clean but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa struggles to push the thought of fucking anyone else out the window. why was she so hung up on her? maybe her disastrous mommy issues finally came back into play. how truly disastrous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m not looking for a fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>chaeyoung’s mouth seemingly drops. that was a first. “really? wow. is there someone i don't know about? what about the hickeys on your body when you barged in earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa turns away, even more embarrassed. “i thought you wouldn’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>giggling and nudging her roommate, chaeyoung gazes at her. “i love gossip. come on, is it someone we know? one of jisoo’s friends? seulgi?” lisa grimaces at that name, nearly throws up in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you know i wouldn’t fuck my dealer. that’s like, an unspoken rule.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah.” chaeyoung sighs. “was it just another girl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it shouldn’t cut lisa as harshly as it did, when the words ‘just another girl’ fall from chaeyoung’s lips, but it still causes lisa to wince. even if it was true, that ruby jane was an insignificant speck in her nineteen years of living, like all the other girls she has messed around with in the past. lisa doesn’t want to think why she can remember ruby’s name and not the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>plus, she doubts ruby jane has been thinking about her as constantly as lisa has been since leaving her penthouse. the black-haired girl hopes her discarded panties will make sure she never forgets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“just another girl.” lisa repeats, and chaeyoung shrugs, deciding that answer will be good enough for now. clearing her head tonight might turn out to be a good thing. “alright,” changing the subject, lisa gives her friend a slap on the back, which chaeyoung responds by pouting once again. “let’s meet back here. i have class from two til four.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>˚ · .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa can’t recall the last time she went out with chaeyoung, it must've been months because as soon as she enters the bar, she feels like a whole new person. the LED’s flashing in her face do cause a slight irritation, all red and blue, slight hints of green too, making lisa’s vision blurrier than it usually is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but through the distraction, chaeyoung leads her to the bar, filled with a cluster of different kinds of people. milfs and older college girls assured. oh, and jisoo - though she really fell under the hot, older college girls section as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“lisa!” the girl yells, waving at her with one hand and a beer in the other. jisoo did always have cheap taste, a beer was enough for her to be satisfied. lisa was more...adventurous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, chu.” lisa and chaeyoung both sit on either side of jisoo, chaeyoung taking out her fake from her purse and flagging the bartender down. lisa shakes her head when the blonde offers to buy her a drink, and orders a martini. very chaeyoung-like. “so, things going well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisoo nods, taking a sip from her drink. “yep, i’m busting my ass out. just a few more months until i graduate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa chuckles at that, just a few years ago she remembers seeing jisoo graduate in highschool, all a’s and honors, waiting for her own day to come. it was a double-edged sword that jisoo was a bit older than her and chaeyoung, but at least she knew how draining being an adult was thanks to her. jisoo was now twenty two and ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“couple more years for chae and i, right?” lisa smiles at the blonde, who only stares at jisoo instead of her. it takes longer than a second, more than it usually should, for chaeyoung to eventually realize that lisa was talking to her, and breaks her gaze away from their older friend. lisa finds it odd, especially seeing the quick movement of jisoo’s hand underneath the table, that something is happening. however she doesn’t dwell on it any longer as chaeyoung responds with a soft grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, of course.” she says, and jisoo takes another sharp swing of her beer, looking straight ahead, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa nods slowly, looking back and forth between the two. “hm.” she turns around and leans over the counter to grab the bartender’s arm, causing him to jump slightly from the abrupt contact of lisa’s death grip. “hey, get me a mojito.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the bartender nods fearfully, not even asking for id. not that lisa quite cared, it just meant less people would see how much of a scam that fake was. and anyways, lisa always got what she desired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>while the bartender whips up her drink, lisa scans the vicinity. despite being later at night, there aren’t a lot of people, lisa was sure there would be more...options, thinking back to what chaeyoung said earlier. sure, the girls here were alright, but picking up people in bars is just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>trashy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not lisa’s style. she’s definitely more calculated than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...by going on dating apps. lisa internally groans. as soon as she finally thought that her mind had been cleared, she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think about ruby jane again. it was slowly killing her, lisa was never like this, so..determined, as they say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“milf alert?” jisoo’s husky voice thankfully shatters lisa’s impending contemplation, so does her finished mojito being placed right in front of her. after slurping some of her drink, she directs her attention to the two women walking into the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>milfs indeed, squinting through those damned LED’s, lisa sees the women striding across the room. they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look good from the back, especially the shorter one, dressed in a tight fitted red dress, way too fancy for a bar like this. maybe too fancy for a club, even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“they aren’t milfs.” chaeyoung stutters, looking at jisoo first, then lisa. “they probably aren’t much older than you, chu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisoo tilts her head. “if they’re older, i classify them in the milf section.” she points with one finger towards them, to the woman next to the one lisa was checking out. she was a bit taller, wearing a velvet black dress. whatever the hell they were doing here, lisa had no clue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>then, in an almost cliche scenario, lisa freezes at the bar in a sudden instant, when the two older women actually reveal their faces by turning around to chat in the corner. one of them, she doesn’t recognize, she has darker hair and paler skin, but the sheer force of ‘being a coincidence’ rams into lisa’s face as she fully takes in the identity of the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it is unfortunate that lisa accidentally chokes on her straw at the exact same time that ruby jane regrettably locks eyes with her. she coughs to cover it up, waves off jisoo and chaeyoung when they stare at her like she’s dying, and peers over her shoulder at ruby jane again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>should i go up to her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>lisa ponders, already thinking of ways she could discreetly leave her friends, snoop around ruby jane’s friend, and talk to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa leaves anyway, as impulsive as she is, the alcohol seemingly helps her with her confidence. plus, jisoo and chaeyoung barely notice her when she disappears, to which lisa finds very peculiar because, really, what is up with them? though, it works out to her advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane’s friend is all that is left, she is still hanging onto her arm like when they first came inside, and ruby jane avoids her intense gaze. even when lisa manages to get past the small crowd and near them in skilled time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so, being the charmer that lalisa manoban was born to be, putting her talents to good use, she taps on the bare shoulder of ruby jane’s friend, who turns around cautiously. and damn, if she wasn’t one of the most gorgeous people lisa had ever seen. she was pretty from afar but up close, it was modelesque. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey,” she flashes a bright smile, the older woman looks her up and down, but thankfully not in disgust or resentment. “go grab yourself a drink. it’s on me.” lisa grabs her hand and shoves a couple stray dollars she found swimming in the bottom of her pockets, into her palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the woman raises her brows, glances down at the money in the hand, then at lisa, then at ruby jane, who is short from bursting a blood vessel. “ah..thank you. i appreciate it?” she gives a timid smile, lisa thinks her cheeks glow slightly pink, it would be easy to see since she was so pale, and whispers something into ruby jane’s ear, making her way to the bar afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>then, the black-haired girl allows a smirk to play on her lips, bending down to be at eye level with ruby jane. “hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why are you talking to me.” ruby jane grits through her teeth, looking around, paranoid. it’s a blessing for lisa and a curse for ruby jane that the crowd just does not care. people are loud, the bar is pretty dark, except for those fucking LED’s, god. lisa wants to gauge her eyes out every time they shine in her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“because i wanna talk to you.” lisa replies, loud enough over the music. she presses up on ruby jane’s back, </span><em><span>unintentionally,</span></em> <span>when mass amounts of people try to pass by, not wanting to be trampled by drunks. although, feeling ruby jane like this again, nearly skin to skin, sparks a path of nostalgia and an uncomfortable situation down in lisa’s pants.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa shrugs. “cause i wanna.” her digits brushing the other woman’s arm leave tingles running through her fingertips, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh my god, i didn’t think you’d be so fucking clingy.” ruby jane doesn’t push her away, though. no matter how much lisa knows she’s being super annoying. she only keeps her head down, yet the hair covering her face blocks lisa from seeing her beautiful features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, me neither.</span>
  </em>
  <span> but lisa doesn’t say it, opting to move her body to the music, trying to get ruby jane to loosen up. i mean, lisa basically knew how every crevice of her body functioned, albeit for only one night, lisa was too observant to let a mystery like ruby jane go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and eventually, it works. ruby jane moves her body with the noise, flushed against lisa’s front as lisa moves her hands to her waist. “so do you just flirt with anyone?” ruby jane asks, calmer than before, but lisa knows her calmness doesn’t last for very long. there’s always some sort of remark that she has to get out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“depends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“well, lay off irene. she’s too old for you, i’m sure her joints will give in by the time you get her on your bed.” ruby jane rolls her eyes, even if lisa can’t see them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“woah, poor irene.” lisa chuckles. maybe they’re getting somewhere. “where do you find such hot friends by the way?” she jokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane scoffs, flicking her hair over her shoulder, purposefully hitting lisa in the face. this is when her patience runs out, not that she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> any in the first place, but the serenity that was in the air for mere seconds has vanished. ruby jane pulls away. “listen, stop stalking me. i know i was probably the best fuck in your sad, pathetic life, but get over it. that’s the whole point of one night stands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wow, okay. lisa didn’t know what to feel until it all came speeding into her at once. she prays her hurtful expression isn’t too distinguishable when ruby jane spits at her with all malice, no remorse. instead she builds up her wall like she’s accustomed to, to avoid further pain. pain that she shouldn’t even be feeling, but for some reason, lisa’s turned into someone that she isn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“maybe i want more than one night, rj.” lisa bites the inside of her cheek and controls her breathing, just to seem completely alright. she doesn’t know how she’s gotten this far without lashing out. “and i know you want it too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the intensity in ruby jane’s eyes is frankly, way too powerful. lisa can’t tell if she’s going to slap her, or totally ravish her in the corner. she begs for it to be the latter. with all her might, she has resorted to begging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and standing there, piteous and tragic, in front of ruby jane, who clenches her jaw tightly, lisa senses fear for the first time in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it only exceeds further when ruby jane grips the collar of her shirt, yanks her down, and forcefully smashes their soft lips together, a sensation that lisa has been dying to feel again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i'm in like, she's in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>somehow, lisa and ruby jane had managed to slip past their friends and into a taxi. their distorted cluster of limbs thankfully goes unnoticed by the driver, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lisa wouldn’t want a random pervert spying on them when lisa’s hand slides into ruby jane’s bralette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she does have the decency and her long arms to cover ruby jane if he does, in fact, decide to look behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>still, there isn’t a sense of shame when the older woman whines and tugs on lisa’s semi-damaged, box dyed black hair, and lisa’s never been an exhibitionist, even though she’s thought pretty hard about it, but ruby jane is making it real challenging for her to think otherwise. to be fair, the worst locations to have sex were always the best, however lisa is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking ruby jane in the back of a gross taxi with a potential creep to keep staring at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she also doesn’t remember muttering her address to the driver, betwixt her slightly tipsy on alcohol yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunken on lust state, she reckons, and hopes, that it slipped out between pants against ruby jane’s lips, otherwise they would be trapped, going nowhere. it shouldn’t make lisa feel excited at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no, not here.” lisa whispers, pulling her hand out from the other woman’s chest, when she senses the car starting to slow down. it shouldn’t even be a long ride, given that the bar was just across campus, so there was no point in indulging in the heat, even though lisa wants to, badly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane groans, eyebrows furrowed in irritation at lisa’s sudden pause. “ugh, why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa recognizes the small steps leading up to her and chaeyoung’s apartment through the car window and shakes her head. “we’re here anyways.” she chucks a twenty dollar bill at the driver, who nods slowly, and grabs ruby jane’s hand, bolting out the taxi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“looks small.” ruby jane mutters into the cold air, looking up at the apartment, of course, she’s definitely not used to normal people things, lisa deduces, but ignores her regardless. she could be so judgy, not that lisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, yet her constant tiny remarks result in being a bit...demanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>her hand still clasps around ruby jane’s, surprised that she hasn’t pulled away in a fit of disgust, however it was only reasonable for her to put up with it if she wanted to get fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa pushes her self doubt and fear aside, and mumbles into the older woman’s ear. “let’s have some fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>˚ · .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>for lisa to have her name screamed and reverbed off of the walls was most definitely the biggest inflation to her ego. it was not the first time, never the first time, yet it felt so completely abnormal when ruby jane was the one moaning it. not in a bad sense, but in a way that had lisa’s stomach churning at how familiar it seemed. probably because ruby jane was the only hookup she’d gotten involved with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> time</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>lisa,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” ruby jane cries, face planted into lisa’s cheap white pillow, it wasn’t silk like ruby jane’s, just another piece of dump that lisa could barely afford, and her pale back exposed to the coolness of the room. “fuck me.” her desperation seeps out clearly, to which lisa wonders how badly ruby jane needs her right now, and only now, and if she’ll just leave and lisa will have to find her once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she’s not even looking at her, expression hidden away in a sea of fluff, and it sparks some sort of hot flame deep inside lisa. heart clenching and eyebrow furrowing and all. it makes her mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so she grips ruby jane’s delicate hair tightly, pulling her back so lisa’s eyes can pierce her the same way ruby jane’s did that first night. even by barely teasing her, ruby jane’s eyes are blown all over. “you look at me when i fuck you.” lisa grits through her teeth, a sudden urge to channel her frightendness and anger into her actions and be sure that ruby jane knows who is turning her into mush like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the older woman nods, submissive, but still a brat. arousal makes her needy for release and lisa is right there. “i’m looking.” she stares, chest heaving up and down, and to have ruby jane’s full attention on her like this has lisa’s chest heaving in the same manner. it’s gone immediately after the desire lingers in ruby jane’s face, which lisa shouldn’t be surprised, yet she is still disappointed. “so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and fuck her, she does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>between the brunette’s raspy whimpers and lisa’s bpm genuinely spiraling out of control, a thought formulating in lisa’s mind has her overthinking - the fact that she is actually touching ruby jane again, that ruby jane is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be fucked by her again. it sounds weird to say it out loud, because perhaps ruby jane is already drunk, or maybe lisa is drunk, though she was never a lightweight, and nothing that is happening is real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>or maybe, lisa’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> so enjoyable anxiety is eating away at her once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>her warm hands spread the older woman’s thighs apart, underwear soaked, which, one more point to boost her ego, and deliciously waiting to be devoured. lisa takes her time to appreciate art, no matter how strained ruby jane was, slowly peeling off her panties and discarding them lightly on the side of the bed. they looked too expensive to be thrown across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“patience.” lisa whispers when ruby jane wiggles beneath her grip, full lips parted...and so painfully kissable. “surely you know how to be patient, right? rj?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane grunts and her eyelids flutter when lisa finally drags her hand up her leg, in a leisurely manner. not so much being ‘patient,’ but rather lisa wanting this to last - she’ll possibly never know the next time that ruby jane will spontaneously want her back like this. if there is even a next time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa’s kisses alongside ruby jane’s inner thigh prove to be grueling for the other woman, how she squirms and murmurs amidst the yearning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re so much nicer when you’re begging.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane squints, dark, intent. almost scary. “if you don’t fuck me now, i’ll kill you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it’s nearly enough for lisa to stick her tongue inside of her cunt out of fright, but not enough for her tough exterior to stay teasing for a little bit. just a little bit, so that ruby jane can really recognize just how much lisa’s touch is sacred to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hm, i’ll think about it.” her mouth is so dangerously close to the glistening folds, wet for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“i like it when you want me.” her hopes her dismay doesn’t show on her face, it shouldn’t. it would be bad if it did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>i want you to eat my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” ruby jane spits, and lisa swallows harshly before doing what she is told. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the invitation in front of her is appealing, and lisa licks her wetness slowly, slow like before, drawing heavenly moans from ruby jane’s lips as her skilled tongue continues to pleasure her. one of lisa’s hands is holding down her thigh, just in case she decides to buck her hips and enclose lisa in a headlock, not that she would truly mind, being trapped in between a hot woman would be anyone’s fantasy, while her other hand rubs smooth, sweet, movements on ruby jane’s clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mhm.” she breathes, eyes shut, which is a shame, as lisa never got to see how intense her pupils appeared when she fucked her the first time, and not now either. tragic. “faster.” her hand comes up to grip the front of lisa’s hair, thankfully avoiding the precious bangs, and rocks her cunt against lisa’s mouth for more friction. lisa obliges, as if she would be able to deny it, anyways, darting her tongue quickly in and out of ruby jane’s core, her fingers picking up pace on her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“mhhmm.” ruby jane’s erotic face stand out clearly when her mussed hair is out the way, and lisa carries on like this, licking, rubbing, sucking, until her fingers twitch out of tiredness, as well as the want to grab ruby jane’s jaw and swallow her moans. but lisa knows it’ll only earn her a slap on the cheek and an angry outburst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“shit, lisa.” ruby jane’s mewl drags out completely and she grips lisa’s hair to the point of agony, her sensitive scalp was not made for this, but neither was it made for shitty, store bought hair dye, as ruby jane rides her climax fully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa feels her own wetness seeping through her jeans, she just ate out ruby jane and it was literally the hottest thing ever, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>desperation was on the line, but she decides to deal with that later. keeping ruby jane here, in her own home, was far more important than her sticky, uncomfortable, girly needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“rj, let go of my hair,” lisa mumbles, attempting to pull away from the soaked mound in front of her. “hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane loosens her hold, taking a deep inhale while her breathing returns to normal. lisa watches as her chest rises up and down, if it wasn’t so late in the night she would’ve definitely ripped her bra open and devoured her breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa takes this moment, where ruby jane is so terribly vulnerable and laid across her bed, to absorb her figure. the stream of moonlight escaping lisa’s blinds captures the complication of all her wonderful features, it catches onto her cheekbones, tainted with a thin layer of sweat, shiny and bright, and it travels down the valley of her cleavage, hidden by her lacy red bralette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>her previous hookups were never this ethereal. sure, lisa had standards and they weren’t ugly</span><em><span>,</span></em><span> not at all,</span> <span>she picked her girls very wisely. but the disparity was that ruby jane was a </span><em><span>woman,</span></em><span> not a </span><em><span>girl, </span></em><span>and it showed in the way she glowed right now. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why do you keep staring at me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it snaps lisa out of her daydream. “no, it’s just..” she doesn’t even know what she’s trying to say, anything that could slip out of her mouth could give away to her restless contemplation. “nothing. it’s nothing.” she sighs, then looks at her bedside table. “i need a smoke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>lisa barely opens the cigarette box before ruby jane shifts on the bed next to her, her hand snaking around to grab her panties, placed perfectly on the edge. “great, well, i’m leaving.” she speaks, voice breathy from her intense orgasim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>for lisa, that just won’t do. “wait,” lisa stops her. and surprisingly, ruby jane stops. “it’s really late, streets aren’t safe.” a cigarette becomes perched between her fingers that were still slightly damp from being inside of the other woman mere minutes ago, “some kids around campus are, like, borderline sex offenders.” lisa pleads, hoping it’ll convince ruby jane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m not staying the night, lisa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she knew it was never possible, but a painful pang still vibrates in her heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she doesn’t, not really. lisa doesn’t think she’ll ever understand. “but let me call you an uber, just to make sure you get home safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ruby jane huffs, “i’ll call my driver.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>driver, of course. somehow in the serenity of the five minute span where they acted </span>
  <em>
    <span>civilized</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lisa forgot ruby jane was a woman who could, quite literally, buy her soul. not that it was worth much, honestly, but their difference in value could not be any larger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ruby jane:</b>
  <span> stable job, rich, cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>lisa manoban:</b>
  <span> college student, nicotine addict, quarter life crisis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it just doesn't compare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i…” lisa begins, but ruby jane takes one look at her and decides to leave. somehow, it feels worse than the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in defeat, lisa falls back on her bed, daring not to turn to the side where ruby jane was once spread out, and blindly reaches for her lighter on the carpeted ground of her room. well, instead of picking up the metal object, she finds her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“damn,” lisa turns it on to see a few notifications, emails, uber eats, and texts from chaeyoung. she clicks on the texts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>naur (11:32pm): </em>
  </b>
  <span>milf #1 keeps looking for her friend </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“irene..” that was her name, the one with ruby jane. it would only make sense that her friends were as gorgeous, and potentially as rich, as her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>naur (11:56pm):</em>
  </b>
  <span> ok idk where u went but im going home w jisoo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this makes lisa furrow her eyebrow, she knows that chaeyoung leaving with jisoo shouldn’t be something to ponder about at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because she’s probably crashed at jisoo’s more time than her own home, her couch </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable, and they all had an unbreakable bond, but when lisa reflects back on how the two acted at the bar, slight touches, hushed smiles...drifting eyes, it seems like lisa is totally missing out on some sort of joke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>lisa bestie😼 (1:49am): </em>
  </b>
  <span>im at home</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>then, she sends another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>lisa bestie😼 (1:51am): </em>
  </b>
  <span>whats up w u n chu ?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>